


Into the Ocean

by Nos



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Video, Fake Character Death, Fanvids, Gen, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos/pseuds/Nos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the hurricane set in motion.  Edited to fix the broken link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to look into the mind of Sherlock Holmes. Spoilers for all aired episodes.

If my youtube embed isn't working, there are links below. I would suggest downloading the higher quality version directly from my website. Thanks for looking if you do.

Vidder: Nos  
Music: Into the Ocean by Blue October

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/vuH9yJHxhXk)| [Vidders.net](http://vidders.net/profile/Nos) |  
[Direct Download, please right click and save](http://www.bloodypoetry.org/videos/ocean.wmv)

 


End file.
